


Bonds

by Azbiel



Category: Glee
Genre: AU universe, Alpha!Quinn, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Other, Pregnancy, Quinn G!P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: In a world where nature chooses your mate when you come to maturity Quinn is an Alpha born into a pure-blooded hybrid family. What happens when Quinn's Omega turns out to be a taboo feline hybrid?





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU. In a world where nature chooses your mate when you come to maturity Quinn is a Alpha whose family has manage to gain the right mix of alpha wolf's and human genetics letting them resemble human yet having the ability's and skills of a pure-blooded hybrid. What happens when Quinn finds out that her Omega is a taboo feline hybrid?
> 
>  

 

 

Quinn's body came to a gradual stop, her body coming alive just as the dark clouds seemed to concentrate above her. The rain would come down soon.  
It made her start a steady tempo back home, something about the morning felt off and her thoughts seemed to race with uncertainty.

  
   
She wondered if today would be **the** day.

   
The day Quinn would finally meet her meet her very own omega. Most of her friends had already settled; being able to find their own omegas seemingly without much trouble.  
Quinn had been expected to gain an omega much earlier than her peers.

  
Inside her ran Fabray blood which was known to be pure; something that most other hybrids could hardly call themselves most being mutts, some even having animal ears and tails.  
  
Quinn knew that when she met her omega she would be ready. Her body had already started developing, becoming toned and strong.  
She didn’t use that as an excuse to slack from her daily workouts knowing it be worth all the work when she met her omega who would easily see that she be ready to protect them no matter the threat.

 

 

Omegas and Alphas found their intended other half through scent. Santana had stated it had lasted hours. Apparently the scent had a drug-like effect.  
The Alpha became sensitive to the moods and emotions of their Omega. Quinn was prepared for this and ready to make her claim.

 

And from what she had seen in the Alpha locker room she had nothing to worry about down there.  
Thankfully she had also gained the Fabray gene for longitude. Sure Quinn had been curious and taken it into her hands. It felt alright but apparently it was nothing compared to the ecstasy that came from you and your mate finally becoming one.

  
Essentially the one person who was hardwired to be yours was to be so on a deeper level than just hormones.

  
They usually stayed within the same social hierarchy, separating the classes even more and traditional society viewed Alphas that had found and bonded with their Omegas essentially as a married couple.

  
Quinn had spent her whole life imagining the one she would protect and be there for and love unconditionally and without limit.  
It was the lesson that was drilled into Quinn since she was a child and even before that Quinn knew that whoever she was destined to love needed it most.

 

Quinn dimly glimpsed her home through the thick morning fog; a foreboding mansion that loomed over the neighborhood, dimly lit by the lamp posts lining the drive.  
They gave it an unfriendly glow that Quinn has known as home for as long as she can remember.

  
She walks through the main gates, her breath visible in the freezing cold morning. The smell of dewy grass strong in the air from the sprinklers.  
Her instincts feel somewhat numbed, something still feels off and she can't seem to lose that feeling however she tries.

 

 

When she gets to school that morning things proceed as usual. The halls crowded with people who part like the Red Sea for her, Lopez and Pierce not far behind her.  
Quinn is sure that they are linking pinkies and she can smell exactly why they are so pleased with themselves.

  
Quinn wouldn't know what that is like, to be guilty of leaving her mark on someone yet she knew when she did they would know. All of them would know and Quinn doesn't pretend, even the thought brings her pride.

 

  
She smirks to herself, but something still feels off. When she gets to her locker its like she has been struck by a bolt of lightning. She can feel it to the tips of her toes and it's like her heart stops beating.

  
The scent is sweet and she can practically taste it on her tongue. Fresh and pure and she swears if sunlight had a scent that would be it.  
Her heart thunders so loud and fast in her chest that it feels audible.

  
She hears the creak and groan of metal bending out of shape as her hand pushes through the door of her locker and she pulls herself up to her full height and stands strong and tall, eager for what was about to happen.

 

There is no doubt in her mind that this is the moment she would meet her Omega.  
Searching through the packed hallway, her eyes hone in on a tiny brunette. Her ears are small and fluffy and taper off into shiny grey points. Long and impossibly soft-looking hair and beautiful doe eyes.

 

  
Her Omega was Rachel Berry and it was like looking at her for the first time, everything inside her came alive and just looking at her was making Quinn dizzy.

  
Her eyes narrow on a Letterman-wearing jock, alerting Quinn of his motives clearly moving towards her Omega with a brightly colored slushy in his hands and she sees red.

  
Without thinking she slams him into a close-by locker standing squarely in front of Rachel, protecting her Omega from harm.

  
" _This_ " She points to the cup now laying in a puddle of red in the hallway floor, " _stops now_."

  
The low threatening growl escapes her throat before she can stop it and she glares into Puckerman's terrified eyes. She can feel her hand closing into a fist at the thought of breaking his face for even looking wrong at her mate.

  
" _Felines are sensitive to water so being drenched in cold ice is painful in way's I might make you start exploring_."

It comes out of her without much thought and she is surprised at the extent she is willing to go to in order to satisfy her protective instincts over Rachel.

  
She could only imagine how painful it has been for Rachel. She had seen it happen many times, let it happen over and over again thinking that her Omega would never be a feline or much worse Rachel Berry.

  
She realizes she has passively let what has happen to Rachel go on and the overwhelming guilt settles into the bottom of her stomach for not being there for her mate until she realised they were meant for one another and only after her possessiveness towards her Omega became clear.

 

Quinn pushes him harder into the locker and freezes when she feels a small hand on her shoulders.

  
She forgets about him completely when she turns around to meet the soft brown eyes she will submit to no matter what it might look like to anyone else. Alphas were at the mercy of their Omegas.

  
Quinn knew her duty as her Alpha would be much harder to make Rachel feel safe when she had been part of her torture for many years.

  
" _Spread the word that Rachel Berry is my Omega and under my protection. You all know the consequence of harming her from now onwards_." Quinn's voice is soft as she speaks but she can see that Rachel still startled by it.

She makes sure to meet her eyes the entire time she speaks and watches as Rachel's eyes widen with surprise.

 

Puck makes sure to give them both a dismissive sideways glance, " _Let's see how daddy Fabray feel's about you dirtying up the pure-blood line with hairballs over there_..."

He snickers making his way towards the hallway door making a show of slamming it loudly.

 

 

  
Quinn could care less, unable to take her eyes of the sweet creature who is now staring solemnly at the floor, her ears slanted down and Quinn clears her throat to draw her attention.

  
" _Rachel_.." Her name falling from her lips is bittersweet and and she does her best to make sure not to reach out to not scare her away.

  
She had heard felines were skittish to begin with and Quinn knew Rachel had been scared of her in the past.

She didn't know much about felines except that most of them tended to be shamed for never fully being able to find the right mix of genes to escape their feline features.

  
Rachel was even more of a outcast due to her having both feline ears and a tail.  
As far as Quinn knew, Rachel made no attempt to hide her feline blood or even repress it.

  
She was proud of the day she was, you could tell by the way she swayed her tail while she sang or read.  
Quinn was enamored by her but her curiosity had come out only as harsh words but as far as she could tell this has no effect in Rachel.

 

  
" _Can we talk? Somewhere else._.." Quinn begs almost pleadingly.

  
Rachel looks up at Quinn with wide eyes; her ears alert as she nods, slowly looking at Quinn with a mix of wonder and apprehension.

  
She knows that there is only one way she can fix this now so she takes a tentative step closer to her mate and slowly takes Rachel's hand in her own and leans down towards her face, " _Come with me_ " Quinn whispers hopefully.

  
She pulls her gently through the hallway towards the Glee room, feeling everyones eyes following them.

 

The room is empty and as she leads Rachel inside she can see her demeanor change and she physically relaxes once away from prying eyes.

  
She thinks no one should look at Rachel with anything other than admiration in their eyes but Quinn's eyes have been cleared by a bond that she truly believed was only meant for her.

  
No one had been more prepared for their Omega than herself but with Rachel standing there, her ears alert in curiosity and her tail swaying tantalizing in the wind and she could see something special in Rachel.

  
" _I realise I am not what you would call the Fabray standard and due to this I apologize that nature has unluckily chosen me for you._

_I however still refuse to take any sort of repression pills regardless of what you and you're family might be expecting of me, not only would it give me mood swings but it would make me suffer terrible hot flashes._

_I believe in feline equality as radical as that is. I however realize that I can not and will not be able to reject my bond with you so please do not ask this of me._ "

Quinn was a bit taken back by everything Rachel was saying.

  
She had hardly spoken two words to her before that day and now she was speaking complete sentences but to ask Quinn not to break their bond or make her change herself for Quinn and it broke her heart.

 

As if Quinn would ever want **that.**

 

Taking a step forward she wraps her arms around her mate in an albeit awkward hug but Quinn needs to make sure Rachel knows.

  
" _You are **perfect**_ " she whispers and let's her nose graze against her Omega's fur and it makes her heart skip a beat.

  
She concentrates on keeping her breathing steady and making sure Rachel is ok.

 

   
Quinn had expected to meet her mate and for their emotions to become attuned to each other but nothing like this.

  
The little voice in her ear which made her question and doubt herself was quiet for once. Quinn truly looked at her, at how truly special and brave and so very beautiful Rachel was.

 

 

Quinn wanted her in every way but felines were not like mutts or pure breeds, sex for them was a bit of a mystery to Quinn.

She had heard the rumors of the carnal scratches and primal wild moans that sounded almost pained, of their flexibility and were even rumoured to be tighter than pure bloods.

  
If Rachel had been a mutt this would be different, they would be on the floor already. She could feel Rachel's fingers slowly wrapping around her waist. She let out a breath she didn’t she was holding.

  
" _I don't want to change you Rachel_." she says taking a bit of step back needing to put some space between them before she did something to startle the feline.

Rachel doesn’t let it happen.

  
" ** _Don't_** " Rachel wraps her arms tightly around her, " _Can we stay like this for a little bit?_ " Rachel asks so softly Quinn feels her heart drop.

   
" _As long as you need._ " Quinn promises, nuzzling softly against the soft brown hair and fuzzy soft ears that lay flat under her cheek contentedly, inhaling her sweet scent.

  
She is completly and utterly awed at the fact that finally she has found her; the Omega that was truly meant for Quinn, for Quinn to protect and love and she could not be more honored that it was Rachel.

She vows to show the world how truly wonderful Rachel Berry is.

 

Rachel pulls away a bit after what some time and the angle is perfect. If Rachel shifts a bit they could be lip to lip.

Quinn is more than willing to help the shift as she step confidently into Rachel territory taking her gently in her arms as their lips meet.

  
The electric current that runs through her as her senses come alive is a thrilling feeling. Her lips are soft against her own and the soft mewling whimper her mate releases make Quinn hold on to her tighter.

  
She is dangerously close to losing control and just taking her here and now if she doesn’t stop but she cannot stop herself as she begins mouthing at her Omega's neck.

  
Rachel lets out a desperate whine and Quinn musters all her will power to pull away from her pushing down her regret at having to stop. Both of them are breathing heavily at this point.

  
" ** _Rachel_**..." She groans softly, trembling with the exertion needed to stop herself from continuing as she feels Rachel wrap herself around herself, her tail coming up to brush against Quinn back and Quinn shivers and gently extricates herself from the other girl.

  
" _We have to stop, we are still in school_. " Quinn says trying to keep her voice from wavering because just looking at Rachel is making her resolve weak.

  
" _I don't want to hurt you_." She whispers quietly. Rachel ears twitch and she knows she heard her.

   
Rachel looks at her with wonderment in her eyes as if she hadn't thought it a possibility.

This was all new for Quinn and she was hoping that Rachel could help but knew the feline must be as overwhelmed as she herself is. So Quinn resolved to be the Alpha Rachel needed and to be patient for both her and her Omega.

  
" _We should wait till we are sure it's safe_." Quinn watches Rachel deflate in front of her, tail swaying less and her ears flattened in submission.

  
Quinn nearly lost all of her resolve right there and then when she met the sad brown eyes she would do anything for.

She strokes her mates face gently and pulls the other girl closer to her.  
She could immediately sense Rachel's insecurity rising and she nips it in the bud.

 

" _Hey I want you. In fact I have proof of it._ " She says as she pulls Rachel closer pressing her erection to Rachel's thigh making her gasp and her fluffy ears twitch.

  
" _I waited my whole life for you Rachel, I can wait a little longer to make sure it's safe for you_." She said kissing the top of Rachel's head before letting go of the small girl with a step back realising that the temptation was all too real.

" _We should head to class_." Rachel breaks the silence and she won't meet Quinn's eyes but Quinn knows the sadness there.

An unclaimed bond is torture for both members. It meant Rachel would soon enter her heat and without Quinn's scent to assert her claim on her, other Alpha's might take it as an opportunity to force a claim with Rachel and maybe even breed her in the end.

They would either find their own omega and leave the forced claim to their misery or they would be a consolation prize for the other Alpha's as their mates rejected them at best.

Though rare it was the sad story of most unclaimed omega's that did not for one reason or another get claimed by their own alpha, but it was rare due to most union's sealing the bond and marking the omega usually within the first few hours of the two meeting.

 

Quinn mind ran frantic as her urge to keep Rachel as far away from other Alpha's as possible grew.

  
" _Come here_." Quinn tugged Rachel gently by her argyle sweater that Quinn wants to tear off not only because it was hideous but because she was sure that Rachel would be so very beautiful underneath all the fabric.

  
Rachel comes easily, tucking her head under Quinn's chin. Quinn is not sure why but something in her demands she claim her somehow.

  
She takes Rachel's wrist in her hand feeling how small and delicate it was and she doesn't fight the urge as she kisses it gently.

  
Rachel gasps, her eyes blown wide as Quinn meets her eyes and lets a possessive growl escape as she gently sucks the surface of her wrist until a bruise begins to form.

Her animal side lets out a content rumble that sounds an awful lot like a purr. Than completely unexpectedly she feels Rachel purr back.

 

Rachel tail wraps around Quinn's waist and she can feel her body calming instinctively to the feline's purr and she can't help but smile into the girls shoulder as they stand there for a moment letting the moment soak in.

  
Quinn inhales her Omega's scent letting it subdue her animalistic side.

She had heard about feline's having a soothing purr and if she had to be honest with herself it was working, her body calming as the stress melted away.

She gets caught up in Rachel scent and nuzzles her mate. She can feel the girls tail slowly tracing patterns over her back and she wonders why anyone want to get rid of such a wonderful part of Rachel.

 

" _We should go_." Quinn's hazel eyes meet beautiful brown orbs which look reluctant and a small pout.

  
" _It will be ok_." Quinn assures not only her mate but also herself. She takes Rachel's hand and leads them out of the room.

Rachel hasn't entered heat yet and at best they may have a few hours at which point if Rachel entered heat they would send her home along with Quinn due to the effect it might have on the other unpartnered alphas.

 

  
Quinn can only hope they would be able to make it through the day.

She needed to call Charlie, she would know what to do.

It wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with her sister but she knew Charlie would know what to do.


	2. Awkward Conversations...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Charlie. Answer the god damned phone." She says through clenched teeth as the phone continues to ring on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's I just want to thank you for all the positive feedback and taking the time to review it really does make one's day.
> 
> On the other hand I do have wonderful new's, if you seen the first chapter you are aware that I now have a pretty talented Beta who has graciously offered to help who has done amazing job at it really managing to fix up the story. LunaraSkye thank you soo much! I know it might get tiring to hear but believe me you guys will enjoy it a lot better now.

 

 

" _ **Charlie. Answer the god damned phone**_." She says through clenched teeth as the phone continues to ring on the other end.

 

Quinn had walked Rachel to her class unable to look her very long in the eyes.

Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing Quinn had ever had to do but she needed to be strong for her mate so as soon as Rachel went inside she started walking as fast as she could in the opposite direction, almost running in her haste to get away before she did something drastic. 

Quinn wanted to protect her mate from the judgemental and hurtful comments Rachel would surely be on the receiving end of.

Her scent surrounding her would mark her as Quinn's but only for so long and Quinn knew their time was running out.

  
" _Lucy, this better be good_. " her sister croaked when she finally, finally picked up the phone.

Charlie's raspy low voice had been developed over years of smoking and drug abuse.

She sounded hungover and had probably just gotten up from a night doing drugs and taking advantage of desperate Omegas.

 

" _I need your advice_." Quinn grinds out.

 

" _I should be honoured really, Quinn. Daddy's perfect little Alpha needs help from **me** ; the prodigal lost cause child_." Charlie starts laughing at the irony.

" _What can I do for you Lucy, Can't be anything good if you have to call me._ ” She can practically hear the smirk and Quinn grimaces because it is true.

 

“ _This is important to me Charlie, I **need** you to take this seriously_.” She fights to keep her voice steady, “ _I found my bond_.” She whispers.

“ _Looks like all that sacred bond crap they spoon fed us our whole lives came through for you._ ” Quinn can hear the bitterness in her voice, knows that Charlie being 5 years older and having lost her own omega has weighed down on Charlie.

  
“ _All those pretty omega’s you turned down over the year’s because you just had to wait for your one omega. Congratulations are in order I believe_.”

  
Quinn knows about the gaping hole in her heart her sister had tried to fill with drugs and sex,though Quinn fears that once she actually finds her bond she will truly regret it.

 

  
" _Have you fucked her brains out yet_?" Charlie asks casually like this is a normal conversation to be having.

“ _It's Rachel Berry_." Quinn says firmly refusing to ashamed of her mate. She hears the glass of alcohol her sister was no doubt holding shatter.

There is a long pause as her sister recollect herself.

" _Well fuck...Your life is like one of those Spanish telenovelas. Are you going to get involved in a drug cartel next_ ?"

 

" _I don't know how you kept yourself away from tainting that kind of innocence even **without** the bond. Feline's are a sacrilegious experience in bed_ ." She utters and Quinn thinks of how many feline's omega's and mutts alike her sister has dirtied for other Alphas.

" _Charlie, I need to know how not to hurt her._ " Quinn feels sick to her stomach talking about this with Charlie, someone who takes the act of mating like it was her personal goal to find and take advantage of any omega in a delicate state.

 

arlie starts off with the obvious. " _Has she started heat yet_?"

" _No not yet_."

  
" _You're clock is ticking_." Her sister pauses for a dramatic effect.

  
" _What do you mean_?" Quinn asks anxiously.

  
" _You want to make sure you're there when her heat starts_." She continues with an almost nostalgic sigh.

 

" _You need to keep her away from other Alpha's, she will smell heavenly to them and believe me they will all be tempted_.

 _Some might restrain themselves but she won't be safe for more than a few hours at most and if exposed to the smell long enough they will imprint on her. It won't be a bond but it will be enough to drive them crazy._ " Quinn gulps terrified for Rachel.

 

" _I can't claim her in school and they won't send either of us home until she enters her heat, it's the school's policy_."

Quinn feels riled up at the idea of anyone even going close to her Rachel.

Her Wolf's possessiveness almost overcomes her with the desire to mate Rachel now and then.

She wills herself to stay on the topic at hand and braves the next question. " _So once she is in heat will it be safe?_ " Quinn asks knowing that a crude answer awaits her.

" _Not quite yet you eager puppy, you see with felines it's all about timing. Once she enters heat she will do anything to get into your pants and the wonderful thing is you are meant to be her bonded mate so she will be all creamy and wet and you won’t have to buy the overpriced kitty lube or any catnip_.

 _So let her ride out the first heat wave it won't be too bad for her and by the second heatwave if she is ready, you want to gently use your finger's. This is important Luce, pay attention. If you force any of it she will react and not always in a good way_."

  
Quinn had heard that felines if for some reason were forced by the Alpha in the heat of the moment, it would have a Rape like affect resulting in the feline shutting down or even attacking the Alpha.  
It would stay ingrained internally as well and the omega would forever be stuck in a state of limbo, needing their Alpha but unable to give full intimacy.

 

Felines had been given a bad reputation due to a few scandalous matings gone wrong. Quinn would not do that to Rachel. She would make it perfect for her.

Charlie had stopped talking as if lost in her own thoughts.  
" _When is it ok to enter her_?" Quinn asks quietly.

 

" _Now we really are getting to the fun part."_

 

" _So once you work her open, her scent will mix with yours and you will essentially be wedded according to all the laws of our land._

_After that feel free to ravage her and pound her brains out. She might make unholy noises that sound pained but let me tell you if you dare to pull out of her before you knot her she will be the one mounting you._

_Although I won't lie it will be just as sexy and trust me she will love the catnip, heat or not. Also those kitten licks you always's wondered about will make you cry in sheer pleasure_."

Quinn gasped knowing her sister was not exaggerating.

 

" _If I were you I'd keep a close eye on your prize_." Quinn can hear the how the truth of the words and the sadness that goes with it.

 

" _I'll take care of her_." She means the words with her whole heart. " _Any symptoms I should watch out for_?"

" _She will get hot to the touch and she will start presenting and believe me you will **not** be able to miss that. Quinn..._ "

Her tone becomes solemn, "... _Don't tell Dad, you're almost 18 and your trust fund is right around the corner_."

She can hear the unspoken message and knows Charlie is right. She knew it be difficult as most mates tended to live together once they found each other needing the others presence.

  
Quinn had heard that even the hardest of Alpha's would weep in reverence, finding themselves humbled by the love and growth their Omega inspired.

Unions were cherished for a reason in society. Her's and Rachel would not be the case and Quinn would swear fidelity to Rachel even if they would be shunned by society.

 

" _I won't tell Father. **Thank you** Charlie_." She says and as crude and vulgar as the conversation itself was, it was very informative and for once she is glad her sister has had such a promiscuous sex life.

  
Charlie was different from Quinn she had showed all the signs of maturity and logically she should have met her  
mate but the moment when that spark ran through she had been on a crowded street and her omega was lost as soon as she was found.

  
Charlie was cursed with the Alpha's need to mate and breed. Alpha's might be able to mate before meeting their omega's but the essence of a bond and the soul's growth could not be recreated.

  
Bond's were just as much of an internal process as mating.

  
Quinn knew she had been exposed to Rachel's emotions when they were in the Glee room but once they mated Quinn would understand Rachel on a whole new level and would worship her for sharing it with her creating a life time connection to one another.

The bond could not be broken by time or long distances, in fact it was even painful to be away from your Omega for too long.

Most unions moved in together once they had found their partner.

Quinn could still smell Rachel and senses that the other girl was on edge and so was she.

 

Quinn puts her phone away as Charlie ends the call, immediately following her instincts and going to stand outside Rachel's classroom not caring about her own classes at the moment.

  
\- Rachel took priority over everything in Quinn's life including her own parent's.

Quinn leaned against the wall breathing in the sweet and comforting aroma of her mate.

 

She had to look at her. She had to see her for just a moment.

 

She goes to stand in front of the door and there she is. She must smell Quinn because she looks up sharply to met Quinn's hazel eyes.

  
Quinn tries for a small smile and receives one back, her mate's cheeks taint pink and her ears twitch but the eye contact remains and Quinn is pleased with the interaction.

   
It breaks suddenly, a large alpha towers over her small omega blocking her view.

  
It's the lumbering mutt Finn Hudson with his puppy eyes and his golden ears on his head above his short tousled brown hair.

He and Rachel were practically groomed to be together, their parents having been good friend's with each other and Finn had yet to mate with anyone or find a omega of his own.

  
It was a well known unspoken fact that the popular quarterback had a sweet spot for the feline, having being led to believe Rachel's would one day form a bond with him.

  
Quinn's hand is already at the door handle ready to go in. Her jealousy is rising by the second and the fact that she could feel Rachel's genuine joy to see him.

  
He wasn't supposed to be in there. The low rumble of a growl vibarates her throat.

 

" _Quinn Fabray, **shouldn’t you be in class**?_ "

The voice of Mr Schuster rang in her ear.

" _ **Instead** of obsessively staring at your omega_? "

He smirked and and easily came to stand in front of her as her eyes widen in surprise at the knowledge he seemed to so easily possess.

 

" _How did you know_?" She asked raising an eyebrow, letting him know she doesn’t get intimidate easily especially when it came to Rachel.

 

" _You both left a **very** particular scent in the room and with the pheromones running wild in there I am thinking of holding Glee club elsewhere if it is not gone by the end of the day._ " He says easily crossing his hands over his chest.

" _Thank you though for not defiling the room but I am sure it is not by choice_." He says with a smirk and Quinn goes red her mouth falling open and closing multiple times.

 

" _Than you know why I can't leave her_." Quinn says as she shifts her weight from foot to foot letting the teacher known that she firm in her stance.

 

" _Yes I do. There are only Omega's in there, Quinn. Finn is harmless although a little slow but he wouldn't hurt Rachel, he will be out of there any moment._ " His fluffy, brown tail sways softly in the breeze.

   
" _I also know you don't want your father finding out about this. Go to class Quinn._ " He says meeting her eyes.

" _They will let you know if she goes into heat. I will do my best to keep the teachers from getting overly gossipy, just know that I am on **your** side and that I want to help._ "

She can hear the honesty in his voice and smell his sincerity about this matter.

  
" _Someone might try to imprint on her if I leave._ " She says clutching her fist and trying to figure out a way to keep Rachel in sight.

 

" _Look, I myself have been caught up in the instant pull of the bond. I understand Quinn._ " He says placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

" _Once she goes into heat there won't be enough time before we send you both home for anyone to imprint on her._

_It takes an Alpha constantly exposed to the pheromones from the heat and it would take at least a good four to five hours of hours for the Alpha to break the resolve of waiting for their mate._

_You cannot fight nature, one will always be called to their true bond and an Imprint would hardly work beyond the first or second mating session. So you have nothing to worry about because you and Rachel have a true claim_."

He smiles at her and Quinn can't help but smile in return, her Bond with Rachel being acknowledged brings her pride.

 

Then she hears the door open and out comes the stupid mutt and they lock eyes. Her knuckles turn white from restraint.

 

She wants to confront him but she knows it will only create excuse for the teachers to call her Sire.

  
His reaction to get scent is slow just like himself as his eyes go wide. She can see his own fists clenching and she can't help but smirk in satisfaction.

  
Even though not yet mated, Rachel's scent is all over her and the essence of the bond already making itself aware to others.

 

" _Finn_ _go to class_." Mr Shue says, his voice authoritative, knowing the situation could get dangerous if he left them alone together.

  
Finn seems to shake himself out of the haze because he gives Quinn one last hard glance and Quinn known's something is going on in his head.

  
The boy walls into his classroom and Quinn watches him go inside.  
Something inside her wants to knock out Mr Shue and go after him and show him that her bond is nothing to be challenged.

 

" _Quinn go to class. I am **not** saying it again._ " He stares her down and she lets out an exasperated sigh and gives one last longing glance towards the doorway.

  
Rachel's scent soothes her her and she knows her bond with Rachel is very real.

 

She looks over at Mr. Shue suddenly more steady and nods before she walk's away knowing that Rachel is safe for the time being.

She knew that she would be going insane with possessiveness but she knows that her small moment with Rachel resolved more than it really should have.

  
It was her duty to love Rachel and when the time came for them to mate Quinn knew it be a sacred union that would last a lifetime and would change them both for the better.

 

Quinn would show Rachel that no one could ever love her like Quinn loved her, the kind of love that Quinn let herself be immersed in, the bond starting to seep into every edge and corner of Quinn.

 

" _You can run away, you can reject it but your omega will **always** have your heart." _ Her mother's words ring in her ear,  _"Care for your omega Quinn, for she will care for your **heart**_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's let me know what you think I am hoping to get the third chapter sometime next week. Also please don't forget to extend thank's to Lunaraskye as well for doing such a wonderful job Betaing this Fic.
> 
> (I re-edited both chapters, works much more smoothly now and I am sure Azbiel will agree. Also naming chapters is surprisingly fun - LS)


	3. Feelings

 

_"Rachel... **Rachel!** Are you even listening to me? For goodness sake girl.... It's like talking to a wall."_

 

Rachel's ears twitch in annoyance. Her voice is beginning to get on her nerves.

Glee is usually the highlight of her day but right now her concentration is focused towards other things.

 

She tries hard not to snap at Mercedes. 

She really shouldn't be giving people more reasons to dislike her. 

 

She lets her thoughts drift away again although she keeps an ear alert for key words in the conversation and hums and nods at intervals and tries to seem at least partially interested in the ongoing conversation.

 

The thrumming warmth that ran through Rachel core had begun to fade slightly, not unpleasantly but unexpectedly.

 

Like all bonds it had be blissfully euphoric from the first touch.

It was just like what every child imagined. 

She had felt more loved than she ever had before in her entire life and more affection in a single touch than seemingly possible.

 

It was clear from the look in her mates eyes how much Quinn wanted her and worshipped her.

 

She knew she would soon go into heat and it surprised her how calm she was not for any other specific reason than feeling more for Quinn than she felt should be possible in such a small amount of time.

 

 

 She had heard stories of Omegas losing themselves in the heat of the moment (pun unintended) and breeding which was alright if all you wanted out of life was an Alpha but Rachel had dreams of her own.

 

 

Sure at some point in time it meant Finn becoming her Alpha and supporting her as she changed the misconceptions and beliefs about her kind by being the first openly feline to get in the NYADA, a school that only the most talented purebred singers with voices of angels ever got into let alone Mutts.

She would show everyone that felines were more than violent and impulsive hybrids that were ruled by their hormones.

 

 

A bond meant equality but most of the time if the Alpha was a mutt or even rarer a purebred, felines would find themselves rejected or even go so far as to take repression pills that subdued their animalistic features.

She believed herself lucky being a feline whose parents had struck a lifetime friendship with the parents of a young mutt and with enough time together it would have eventually lead to a true bond.

Rachel knew that even if Finn was a bit slow and could barely keep up an intellectual conversation about anything other than sports he would care for her and do his best to support her.

 

Yet here she was, body perpetually warm and brain refusing to shut down and the faint scent of her Alpha wafting down the hallway.

 

She cannot help but feel humbled that nature had chosen a purebred, revered and truly special amongst the various species for her.

Quinn was magnificent, her honey-blond hair was like catnip to her making her want to run her fingers through it.

Her body was lean and strong and so very well equipped.

 

Rachel blushes softly remembering the sound she had made when her mate had marked her, as she let her body remember the vibration of the purr running throughout her body.

She felt connected to Quinn and their scents had already begun permanently entwining themselves together.

 

Quinn was nearby. She could feel it.

 Her soft brown eyes looked up to meet shining hazel orbs that seemed to be able to see through her very soul.

Her Alpha graces her with a small smile and she feels the corners of her mouth turning upwards in response.

She feels very shy all of a sudden.

 

Her mate keeps eye contact with her and she is unable to look away.

 

When Finn’s hulking body blocks Quinn's gaze she can't help but breath a sigh of relief.

Her body wanted so much more than her mind had even begun to process.

Her thoughts were becoming increasingly hazy and befuddled around Quinn.

 

 _"Hey, Rachel."_ His smile reaches his eyes and she had to admit that it was pretty adorable how enthusiastic he always was to see her.

She had yet to figure out how to let him know but she was pretty sure she wouldn’t have too.

 

_"Mr. Shue sent me over with some song suggestions and lyrics for you to rehearse.”_

 

 _"Thank you Finn, how considerate of you to come all the way to class."_ She smiled and tried her best to control her urge to ask Finn to move out of the way. _"Will that be all?"_  

 

 _"Uh.. yeah,"_ His face becomes disappointed and his ears droop slightly.

" _You smell weird._ " His eyebrows crease in concern. 

 

" _Do I?_ " She asks wondering if the bond was already beginning to show.

 

" _Yeah... Are you sick or something?_ " He asks worriedly.

" _No but thank you for the for the concern Finn, it is very kind of you._ " She said knowing his heart would break when he put the pieces together.

" _You smell kind of nice actually_." He says with a large smile. 

 

" _Well thank you Finn but perhaps you should return to class before Mr. Shue gets involved._ " She smiles tightly.  

He starts to back away slowly. “ _See you at lunch?_ "

 

" _Yeah, see you later._ " Rachel mutters noncommitedly . Her eyes are already beginning to stray to the doorway where Mr. Shue was speaking to her Alpha.

 

She could feel Quinn's reluctance and unease and she wants to comfort her Alpha.

 

If this what she was now; an extension of Quinn's feelings and emotions then the same had to apply to Quinn.  

 

She watches the Purebred and Mutt have a stare down and she watched Finn’s widen with the realization of what had occurred.

She cared for the mutt and her tail droops low in her sadness for him.

 

 

 She fights the urge to go to Quinn.

She was in the middle of class and it wouldn't do to walk out after arriving late.

 

" _Ms. Berry._ _As nice as it is that your whole world has come down to the proximity of you're Alpha and when you're going to finally be able to mate, class must still go on so I would appreciate a bit of you're focus_."

Mr. Shue looks at her apologetically.

 

" _It won't happen again. I apologize Sir_."

 

 Her world had always been limited to Music and Theater and yes sometimes a tall mutt that would walk her to class or to her door.

 Her world had never been Quinn Fabray.

No matter how perfect her world was, Rachel was unsure what role she played in it herself.

 

 She felt loved and cared for but the bond was supposed to be more than base instincts.

Every bond was unique and as special in it's own way but always as intimate and fulfilling.

 

She had to find a way to keep her dreams to herself until she was sure that by giving herself to Quinn that part of her wouldn't be erased.

By Quinn and how undeniably beautiful she was and how truly caring Quinn had been and how she found herself endeared any time the hazel eyes looked into her own.

 

 She had felt special and cared for and loved and she wondered if her dreams were anything worthy of an Alpha like Quinn’s attention.  

The bell rang startling out of her thoughts.

She looked up and Quinn was there, holding herself at a distance probably already noticing Rachel's anxiety about the entire situation. 

 

 

 

She breathes out heavily and walks toward her Alpha.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It is kind of ironic that the person who has never watched more than 15 minutes of a Glee episode would end up Betaing a Glee Fic - LS)


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's heat begins (finally)

 

She had been waiting at the front of the school for a while now.

It had been ten minutes since the brunette went to get her books from her locker and Quinn was fighting the urge to go inside and see what was delaying her.

Rachel had been avoiding Quinn's eyes for some time and had turned down her offer of going with her which frustrated her to no end.

Being away from her mate was killing her on the inside.

 

She was having to keep a tight leash on her overprotective Alpha.

She didn't want to seem like one of those overbearing ones who didn't allow their mates breathing room.

It worried her that her Omega was fighting the natural pull but Quinn knew better than to force her mate.

Rachel just needed some time to adjust, that was all.

She knew all of this was happening very quickly.

 

This morning they had held each other for the first time and it had shaken Quinn to her core.

Now the distance between her and her mate only made her fidgety.

Quinn wasn't sure why but even when the bond hadn't begun developing Rachel keeping her distance.

She could smell Rachel's anxiety and it troubled her to know her Omega was wary of their bond.

 

She inhaled sharply as Rachel's emotions spiked.

A feeling of dread overcame her and she ran inside.

 

Quinn turned a sharp corner barely stopping herself from slamming into the wall.

What she saw made her blood boil and her teeth clench in rage.

Her Omega had been cornered in the corridor by the Mutt who easily dwarfed her in size. Rachel's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

 

Quinn could hear him, his voice echoing loudly in the empty hallway.

The Mutt had turned red with anger, his knuckles white whilst he fought to control his animalistic urges.

 _"Rachel, We can still.."_ He started making eye contact with the tiny feline.

 _"I am afraid we can't Finn."_ her mate interrupted defiantly.

Quinn's heart swelled with pride as she watched her mate stand her ground even though she was trembling in fear.

 

The Mutt growled and reached towards her mate and Quinn snapped.  

 _"She's mine."_ Quinn stood tall, making her presence known as she took a step towards the male Alpha.

_"We belong with each other."_

Finn roared at her in challenge to her claim; his canines elongating and his ears quivering with barely contained fury.

  

 _"You don't even know her!"_ He shouted at the blonde, making Rachel flinch.

Suddenly and without warning she lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

 Finn struggled pitifully against her as she held him tightly in a chokehold.  

_"Don't you **dare**  to question the validity of my bond. I will dedicate my life to her, to her dreams, her wishes, her cravings, to everything she leaves unsaid."_

She glares at him as he struggled to breathe, his dark eyes narrowing.

" _I will know her intimately and worship her._ " She smirked.

Quinn looked up at Rachel trying to make her understand that she cared for her as a whole and that whatever was holding her mate back from committing herself completely to Quinn didn't stand a chance against her resolve.

" _ **Leave**_." She focused again on Finn.

" _You come near her again and I will **kill** you. I will make sure that you never meet your own Omega_."

Quinn's eyes turn cold as she speaks letting him know that she would not hesitate to use violence and her full Alpha strength to protect her Omega.

" _I think it would be for the best Finn_." Rachel speaks, trying to soften the blow but her eyes never left Quinn.

 

Quinn slowly lets her hold slacken and shoved the Mutt away.

Finn scrambled to his feet glancing despairingly between the two then letting out a frustrated whine as he smashed his fist into one of the lockers and storming off.

Quinn immediately makes her way to Rachel.  

" _I am **so** sorry I wasn't here before. I came as soon as I could."_ She said as she gently pulled the trembling feline into her arms. 

" _I'm fine_." Rachel whispers quietly as she curls into her.

" _You had no way of knowing he would be here._ " She still wasn't looking at her Alpha.

 

 _"What is it sweetheart?"_ She questions, gently lifting Rachel's chin upwards and making her meet her eyes.  

_"Did you mean it?"_

 

Quinn could only hope she held whatever answer Rachel was looking for because she had no idea how she would hold herself together if she lost Rachel.

 _"Did you mean it when you said you want to know my dreams?"_ Tears gather at the edges of Rachel's eyes and it breaks her heart.   


She tightens her hold on Rachel as she nods, breathing in her scent to soothe her Alpha.

She begins to purr softly in an effort to comfort her omega.

Quinn didn't know if she had ever made such a soothing sound before.

 

She felt intoxicated by her mate's sweet scent and the heated skin of her Omega called to her.

She kisses Rachel's neck as the feline mewls softly and  her tail wraps around her legs.   

_"Of course, the bond that I will strengthen with you is one where I will support you, Rachel."_

Quinn lets her defenses down and does her best to open herself up to the brunette, the bond making it surprisingly easy.

 

Rachel keeps them close, her tail brushing lightly against Quinn.  

 

" ** _Alpha_**." Rachel breathing is becoming increasingly labored.

 _"It's too hot Alpha."_ Rachel's fingers tighten around Quinn's and guide them towards her chest.

Quinn's Omega smells even more unbearably delicious if that was even possible.

She presses closer against her mate, her hard length pressing against Rachel's lithe body.

Rachel doesn't object, rocking against her softly.

Quinn could barely stand it, her body was on fire and her omega looked tantalizing.

 _"I think you're in heat Rachel."_ Quinn says pulling away slightly and trying to calm her body down.

" _We need to go home."_

 

 _"Alpha?"_ Rachel presses herself against Quinn not being able to stand even that slight distance. _"It hurt's I want you, I need you."_

Rachel kisses Quinn hungrily, no longer able to control herself as her entire world narrowed down to the need of having her Alpha mate her, the only thing that could make her feel complete was Quinn inside her.

 _"I know baby."_ Quinn whispers as she tries not to give in to her omega's pleading.

 

" _We need to get out of here._ " Quinn says firmly, grabbing Rachel's hand firmly as she locked eyes with her omega.

 _"Can we go to your home Little One?"_ Quinn asks, hoping that her mate was not too far gone.

Rachel whimpers softly and nods.

 

_"Come on, we need to get you there as  quickly as possible."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is is so late but atleast it's here now.
> 
> This fic will be finished.  
> (LS)


	5. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to thank Azbiel for this and getting out a chapter so quickly.
> 
> Also, our correspondences are hilarious.
> 
> Edit: I had to delete and repost the chapter because it won't load properly. Sorry about that.(LS)

This was **not** what she was expecting, not for a second.

 

 

Quinn carefully cradled Rachel in her arms.

 

Her Omega was strong yet very fragile in way's that Quinn was just beginning to understand.

 

They were curled up together naked and Quinn tried her best to resist the overwhelming temptation to simply take what was hers.

 

_"It's alright Rachel."_ She whispers, _"I'll keep you safe."_

Quinn's hand was pressed into the small of her Omega's back and the other was caressing Rachel's tresses.

 

_"I know that you're scared that all of this is happening too fast and you're scared but I **promise** that I'll take care of you."_

 

That thought was exactly what stopped her from giving into her Alpha.

 

She refused to touch Rachel without her complete and utter consent. She wouldn't do anything when her mate wasn't ready yet.

 

" _ **Quinn....."**_ Rachel moaned painfully.

Seeing her mate in such agony was killing her inside.

 

The pupils of Rachel's eyes had expanded until they seemed to encompass her entire eyes and had darkened with lust.

 

Her Omega's tail wrapped even tighter around Quinn's toned musclar back possessively, making Quinn rumble softly.

 

Where skin met skin her nerves were overstimulated to the point that they made her resolve waver but she forced herself to focus on the bond that flowed through them both.

 

She could feel Rachel's fear and although difficult she vowed to wait it out and continue to reassure her.

 

_"Oh baby.."_ Quinn made eye contact with her Omega. _"I'm sorry."_

 

It spilled out of her easily knowing that maybe it was not what Rachel was looking for but it was what Quinn needed.

_"I wish I could have protected you. Loved you sooner."_ This seems to make it through the haze of lust surrounding Rachel, because she doesn’t break eye contact.

 

_"I wish I could have loved you all your life because you deserve it."_ She says wistfully, wishing for something which couldn't happen.

 

She kisses Rachel's forehead and tries to blink away the tears which gather in the corners of her eyes and threaten to fall.

 

They lay there in the quiet and time doesn't seem to penetrate the confines of her mate's room, inside there is only Rachel.

 

Quinn seems to fall a little more in love with her every second and it is overwhelming knowing that she can since her heart already feels like it cannot possibly hold more.

 

Her Omega's room seems to capture her personality perfectly, what with the magneta plush pillows and cream duvet and all the unique touches which make it solely her own.

 

Rachel's skin seems to glow in the dim room making her seem otherworldly and just knowing that she is Quinn's and Quinn's alone causes her to let out a small whimper.

 

Rachel's hands cradle her face and her soft lips cover her own, making her smile in between the tears which have begun streaming down Quinn's face without her knowing.

 

_"Let me let you in Quinn..."_ She whispers softly as she pulls back and there is no hesitation or fear in her eyes anymore, only love and forgiveness.

 

Her mate's eyes seem to pull Quinn towards her and the spark in her eyes lights a fire inside her stomach.

 

She can feel the certainty of her Omega's decision and she nods.

 

She starts pressing kisses along her mates neck as a small growl escapes her lips.

 

Rachel only whines and exposes her neck more in submission as she feels the hard length rub against her.

 

Quinn watches her lips as they part with a loud moan as Quinn nips the nape of her back before slowly sucking a hicky onto that same spot.

 

_"It would be an **honor** , Little One."_ The blondes lips ghost over her collarbone making Rachel mewl softly.

 

Something pulls her gaze back up to Rachel's face, her eyes meet Rachel's playful dark orbs which hold her there.

 

Suddenly she gets pushed backwards into the bed and is taken aback as Rachel straddles her hips and finally, finally her hard, throbbing length meets Rachel's pussy.

 

She moans at the proximity and tries to take control of the situation again by grabbing her hips but Rachel has other idea's.

 

She kisses Quinn and when her tongue slips into her mouth, this time Rachel is the one who is controlling it.

 

Quinn's eyes roll into the back of her head when Rachel sinks down onto her length slowly, the overwhelming feeling taking over her body.

 

Wave after wave of pure pleasure radiating in waves through them both and being amplified throughout their bond.

 

Rachel's tail keeps them trapped closer and at the same time every brush of it against Quinn seems to heighten the erotic nature of this moment.

 

Rachel starts to move along her length and she is completely entranced by how beautifully perfect she is in that moment, taking Quinn's cock so well.

 

She can feel Rachel's joy and pleasure at being stretched and filled so good and being in control and she easily gives in to her.

 

Her fangs elongate and her thrusting becomes rapid and out of control and she grabs Rachel's hips and starts pounding into her.

 

Rachel tightens around her as she gets closer to cumming and her nails scratch down her back leaving red lines along it but Quinn could care less about the slight pain.

 

Rachel's body tenses and grips her so hard she gets pulled over the edge too and suddenly she is spilling herself inside Rachel.

 

Everything is hazy and blissed out and Rachel is nothing less than perfection as she screams out her own orgasm, making Quinn's Alpha swell in pride and howl because it is Quinn's name she screams.

 

_"I love you"_ , she whispers reverently as they try to catch their breath.

 

_"I love you too Alpha."_ Rachel says almost shyly and it's enough to make Quinn hard again.

 

Rachel's eyes grow comically wide in surprise as she feels the girth stretch her again and moans and once again Quinn is at her mercy and powerless to stop it.

 

Quinn can't help but let out a strangled moan as Rachel leans down and takes her nipple into her mouth.

 

Her brown velvety locks create a cloak around her as rachel lifts off of her girth and Quinn whines in disappointment only to feel her Omega start small kitteny licks down her sternum.

 

Suddenly she is very thankful her Omega happened to be a feline as she licks Quinn's precum off her length and Quinn feels like she's floating.

 

She lets herself drown in the sensation, knowing nothing more than the feeling of finally being whole and learning Rachel until the sky outside turns light.

 

She welcomes the overstimulation easily, meaning to give Rachel a relization of her own tonight.

 

 

 

_That Quinn is here to make all her dreams come true._

 

_That she is perfect._

 

_That she is loved..._

 

 


	6. Alcoholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I told Azbiel that I'd have this posted by Monday last...Saturday I think.
> 
> I then promptly put it off for a week. Sometimes, I truly dread having to go through and try to decipher the enigma that is his writing but atleast it's here today.
> 
> Here you go then, enjoy. Also, I'm pretty sure that updates will be every...Month or two, I guess.  
> (L.S)

 

She felt light and euphoric and she giggled softly.

 

 

Her hair was all mussed and she shivered slightly at the thought of the possessive marks all over her body.

Her fingers slowly trailed down the length of her Mate’s strong back as she watched her muscles flex in response to her touch and she smiled mischievously as she leaned in to kiss her pale shoulder, making Quinn rumble softly.

 Rachel squeaked softly in surprise when Quinn rolls over and captures her mouth in a long, sensual kiss. She moaned softly as Quinn deepened the kiss, Rachel's hands moving to thread through her hair, feeling safe and warm in her hold and happy to do anything Quinn wanted in that moment.

" _Catnip **that** good, huh_ ?" She arches her eyebrows in that classic Fabray way that could easily sway most Omegas _, "I can tell because I_ _feel tense at all._."

 With the bond completed Rachel could feel their emotions flowing through it, winding together and multiplying with each other.

" _You are truly magic Quinn Fabray."_ Rachel says adoringly and kisses her cheek. " _I’ve heard all the stories from afar of how girls would go wild at the thought that you would be their Alpha but never in my dreams did I ever think that you would be **mine**._ " Rachel smile fades slowly and she feels guilty for a second about everything Quinn was about to give up for her.

The social prejudice of choosing a lower class Omega would be somewhat acceptable but Quinn having a feline omega for a mate? That was something that she wasn’t sure how it fit into the plans. The bond tensed and she remembered that her Alpha could feel her worried insecurity much better now.

" _We need to talk about that..._ " Quinn voiced with a sigh, her tone soft but with an edge.  

" _We don't **have** too._ " She hears herself say.

Rachel finds herself wanting to trace Quinn's muscles with her tongue and to distract her. She moves downward and Quinn's sharply defined abs contract as she does exactly that.

Quinn inhales sharply, her pupils widening with lust, the mighty Quinn Fabray rendered unable to move and helpless at Rachel's touch and Rachel cannot deny that she loves it.

Her tongue teases her Mate as she meets Quinn’s unfocused eyes with a smirk, loving the way her throat bobs as she gulps hard.

Though Rachel felt Quinn's member spring to life with interest at their new activities, she continued to tease her by ignoring it completely for the moment.

 Her cat-like smirk grew as she watched her fighting to form anything resembling a concrete thought during what she was doing. 

" ** _Rachel_**..." She managed to groan out, her arms sliding over her back as she pulled her Mate up towards her and kissed her, _“You're the plan.”_

 

Then the loud and persistant banging against the door makes Rachel break the kiss in surprise, Quinn groaning in frustration at being denied. Rachel looked back at her Mate apologetically for stopping their fun. 

Quinn slowly untangled herself from Rachel and hurriedly started to get dressed, as the banging got louder. " _Do you think It's your parents?_ " Quinn whispers at Rachel who was still under the sheets, her ears alert as she shook her head.

" _No, they would never interrupt our mating even if they were here, they know about the necessity of the bond."_ Rachel said as she watched Quinn's ears turn red in fascination, " _Why are you're ears **red**?_ " Her own twitching in curiosity. Quinn stilled as if she had been caught doing something embarrassing. 

" _Alright, love birds we have to hurry this mating process along_." The gravelly voice rang through the room, the hoarseness of it hitting Quinn like a train. Charlie was here? Why was Charlie here?   

 

The thoughts in her head raced as Rachel pulled the sheets more tightly around her base body. Quinn didn’t hesitate once she had dressed herself properly to open the door. 

" ** _Charlie_**." Quinn swung the door open, her eyes gleaming dangerously in warning. " _This **better** be good."_  

" _Father sent me, Consider yourself lucky I volunteered to come find you_." Quinn eyebrows furrowed at what she said.

_" **He** can wait_." Quinn sensed the fear in her Mate and bristled protectively, sending soothing emotions through the bond to calm her. " _Tell him that I'm sick._ " She felt her omega come to stand behind her, clutching the sheets tightly around herself.

_"It's not that easy._ " Charlie tisked at Quinn as she handed her a bottle of  liquor. _"We have guests. It's the Governer’s daughter and let's just say that Father is expecting you two to bond_." She raised both eyebrows at Quinn who seemed to have frozen completely.

_'Start drinking, I’d rather that he smelled liquor on you than your loss of innocence. Which… wow, you **really** christened her room thoroughly, didn't you_?" Charlie threw a smirk Rachel’s way and she huffed angrily.  

_"I have to go._ " Quinn looked at her apologetically. " _If I don't show up it could be really bad for us in the long run._ " She said grabbing Rachel's hand in her own," _I don't want to go. You're it for me Rachel."_ She said meeting her Omega’s sad, brown eyes and then kissing her softly on the forehead as she felt the brunette nod softly.

" _We don't really have much time here for longing glances and all that shit."_ Charlie had stiffened up completely, clearly uncomfortable with the obvious bond that was penetrating through even her own indifference _. "Start drinking, that stuff’s no joke_." Quinn shrugged and threw her head back and downed half of the bottle before she started coughing, the edges of her vision blurring already. She forced the rest of it down her throat despite the burn of it going down her throat and promptly dropped it at the loss of equilibrium. 

 

" _Alright Romeo, let's go already."_ Charlie picked up the discarded bottle, grabbing Quinn's other hand distractedly. _"Sorry about this Kitty-Kat, nice to meet my sister's other half though I guess."_

" _Give me a moment with her._ " Quinn demanded, her words slurring together adorably and didn’t even bother to look towards her sister as she slammed the door behind her dramatically, leaving them alone for the moment, she refused to look at anywhere but at Rachel.  

" _ **Quinn**_..." Rachel sighed.  

" _You're the plan Rachel..._ " Once again she captured her lips hoping to erase all fear and doubt Rachel could ever have about Quinn wanting anyone else. 

" _Why do you keep saying that?"_ Rachel asked when Quinn pulled back, her gold-amber eyes glowing in the darkened room, the alcohol racing through Quinn's system obvious with how her eyes were.  

_"I have to go."_ Quinn sounded breathless as she went in for a soft, chaste kiss on her cheek. " _I'll miss you my little Kitten."_ Quinn pulled away sorrowfully as she left.

 

" _Just **look** at that one._ " Charlie put another bottle into Quinn's hand as she wrapped her arm around the other blonde to help her walk steadily. " _I don't even care for the human race but **wow**. Well, I wouldn’t mind perfecting it with her. For the betterment of the species of course."_

Rachel ears picked up the faint words which faded away as they left, she shivered and cuddled into the sheets that still smelled like her Alpha, trying to ignore the hollow, fearfulness in her gut that told her that something was about to happen, and it wasn't good.

 


	7. Where I left my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thanks for waiting just a bit more. Thanks again for the kind words and the support. I read it and fixed it up as best as possible. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for all the patience and comments   
> I hope this is somewhat satisfying.

The chandeliers hang and adorn the whole of the house, they shimmer the beautiful shards of rainbow's flow through the floor of the room, glimmers of golden and hazy swim through Quinn's overstimulated brain everything shone in the lambent. She shiver's because her skin already crawling to get back to Rachel and at this moment she has zero willpower to fight it but really it's more of she doesn't want too. 

"buck up." Charlie rough voice in her ear as she tries to straighten out as best as possible. Her dad a step away from her, he is chatting up company. She spot's blonde locks of a long slim pure bred and blue eye's impossibly quickly finding hers, unafraid seeking out Quinn's hazel. 

"You smell disgusting. " he looks at her in the eyes too, She feel's unbalanced and can't seem to get a handle on her body. It take's her just a moment to realize she is growling the low tenor that rumbles from her diagram shakes her. He smells Rachel scent on her, she clutches her fist. " Charlie, get her cleaned up and down here. " he looks at Charlie but goes back to looking at Quinn. " whatever adventure your sister took you on... it ends now." Quinn's not sure she care about her fortune right now. "Honestly, I expected better from you Quinn. Heather is a lady that would have been worth the wait." Quinn eye's landed again on the blonde who looked human in every way. No sign of hybrid animal genes. 

"Her?..." Quinn rolls her eyes, " Father, I am afraid I won't be able to." Quinn was ready for her fathers anger, she laid ready to protect Rachel's name by being loyal. 

"Do her best work till she showers." Charlie wraps Quinn against her shoulder. "Let's get you showered Quinn." Pushing Quinn quickly before another word between her and her father passed. Yet his eyes still bore at her and she could feel his suspicion coming alive as they walked up the stairs and into the large hallway. 

"I don't won't to shower." Quinn say's bitterly. "I like smelling like Rachel." She closes her eyes and inhales...her mind flashes with memories.. Rachel toned legs, holding her waist oh and Rachel hair covering her while they kissed. 

"You want to offer Rachel something more than a life of being treated lesser than because of one lousy gene." Charlie stands stills and forces Quinn to do the same. 

"of course." Quinn say's raising her arms as her sister pulls her shirt away. "I want to offer her the world." Quinn rolls her eye's and crosses her arms. 

"alright drunkie. YOU have 48 hour's before you're 18th birthday you will gain billions of dollar's in inheritance and you change her world. Or you go Possessive alpha route and you two end up not only separated by dad but also she get's way more pain than she ever expected." Charlie eyes burn into deep hazel and see's the moment Quinn gives in. 

"All right we will do it you're way." Quinn rolls her eye's "the moment this party is over I am off to see her." Quinn stop's and pull's out her cellphone as she quickly find's the person she looking for. 

"who are you calling??" Charlie wonder's and drag's her sister into one of the many bathrooms.   
"leon" Quinn's start taking of her shoe's. 

"Really?! Do whatever you want." Charlie pull's out two blue pill's and places them on the counter. " It will confuse you're hormones just enough that you won't smell mated."   
Quinn looks down and stares at the pills but the voice on the other end of the phone answer's. "leon I need a favor." She hears Charie slam the door on her way out. She finishes up the conversation and slowly picks up the blue pill's giving a defeated sigh swallow them dry.   
****   
When Quinn walk's out into hallway again. This time dressed in a tux and feeling off in a different way. She has Rachel in her mind yet everything sort of hit's her harder. It felt like a overstimulation of outside sources and yet somewhere deep in her heart the small flame of her love for Rachel refused to give.   
"How do you feel" Charlie say's looking just as dapper in a matching blue suit. 

"I don't like it." Quinn say's gulping down as they start making their way down the ruby red of the carpet and climbing down the stairs in synchronicity.   
Quinn immediately spotted heather making her way to her through the crowd. Quinn turned to run but was met with her father dark eye's and she understood there was no escape. 

"Hello, I been hoping I got to meet you." Heather voice reaches her as she steps into her space and quinn is suddenly wrapped in her arms. She smell's of roses like a garden and Quinn is caught off guard as she pulls away Quinn makes sure to take a step back put some distance. 

"Thanks. I was a bit late to the party, so I apologize." Quinn smirks and is unsure why she can see the appeal in heather. She is friendly and tall and even Quinn knew that she was about to throw the perfection of the human species for a kitty cat who is alone in her bed and Quinn can feel that flame inside her feel the sadness her mate feels. She guilty looks up at heather and does her best to smile. "I never know anyone at this parties." Quinn says absent mildly. "Charlie always been the social one." 

"You're the leader." Heather say's with a soft smile. Quinn gives a small nod as if affirmation to a burden she was already aware of. "I know Jessie and that's about it." She say's looking around. 

"You know Jessie st James? The founder of the Julliard program?" Quinn looks up and her fate almost knocks her off her feet as she feels the affect of the pill and the numbing sensation in her soul she does her best to not focus on it. "Is he here?" Quinn looks around the room scanning the area for the rich purebred. 

"There he is." Heather point out her delicate hand fling's out as her voice carries and she calls for him. Quinn takes her by the hand and moves the male and he looks relatively human but his canniness still shone with every smile as they stopped in front of him. "Hey Jessie." Heather smiles flustered by the sudden turn of events. 

"Mr St James. My name is Quinn Fabray." Quinn jumps into meeting the male everything feels a little rushed but she goes with it. She might not be going crazy to get back to Rachel but her best interest was still in her mind. " I wanted to ask you something important." 

Jessie shakes his head looking between the two blonde. "Sure." He nods slowly and makes eye contact with heather who only shrugs. 

"How do you feel about feline species entering Julliard." Quinn let's the question roll of her lips and than she hears the chuckles and she has to fight the urge to back him into a corner and showing him her own conanines her thirst for blood is heighten in a way Quinn never quiet felt before. Quinn pretty sure this is not anger but hatred for the hole in her soul that lays a calling that is longing and fighting it's way out. She can feel some 

"Cat's can't sing Ms. Fabray. They don't have the vocal cords to sing anything beyond a screech. " Jessie luagh's again and seems unaffected by Quinn narrow brow as she looks into him."Even then the price of Julliard is hardly one a feline can afford." He meets her eyes and Quinn almost think she see genuine regret. 

"What if they did, What if they could sing just as good or better than any of the purebreds there. What if they could pay for the school??" Quinn ask doing her best to settle herself and to get a good grip on this purebred. He seems taken aback but pauses for a long moment as if actually considering it. 

"If they could pay and sing. It be my duty to defend that sort of musical talent. " He says with a serious nod. "Good luck finding a feline that can sing though." He says before taking his drink and swallowing it down. 

"I agree,It should be the talent not ones genes that define who is able to be educated." Heather say's and she smiles again at Quinn who is confused by her but nods. 

"May I extend you both a invitation to my birthday party this Sunday." Quinn ask as politely as possible she has to remember that this people are her key to giving Rachel some sort of feature. She could only hope his word was true.... 

"Of course." Jessie says with a wide smile. 

" I would love too." Heather smiles and suddenly her arms around Quinn again and as if in slow motion her lips lock with hers and she freezes but it’s to late heather has stolen a kiss from her. She gulps and she finds herself surprise to learn that it was nothing special and especially nothing compared to Rachel She let's go of her and her she hears her cellphone vibrate. She excuses herself before taking the call and answer with a sigh. 

"Hey I left your gift were you requested." Leon say's on the other end. 

"Perfect." Quinn smiles walking outside being met by the heavy moon and the stars sparkling bright. She smiles and remembers Rachel as she walk's in front her Lamborghini and picking up the silver and white envelope from the hood and reads the smooth like silk name on it scribbled in fine cursive that winds Quinn's heart up.   
As she get's in her vehicle and get's ready to ditch the party.   
**********   
She stand's on the roof of Rachel window and sees her kitty wrapped in her blankets and into herself. Quinn knows she knows about the kiss...as she twirls the envelope in her hands. They had been playing a battle of the wills for the last fifteen minutes. Rachel knew Quinn was out here brooding but refused to open the window. Quinn refused to leave till she smelled right again. 

"You smell wrong." Rachel get's up from her bed quickly walking to her window and opening but extending her hand in the motion of a stop sign. Quinn clearly not pleased about being left out in the cold. 

"I hate it, I want to smell right again." Quinn say's with a frustrated sigh. "You know I want to smell right again." Quinn looks at her in her eyes. 

"I brought you this." She says extending the envelope glinting in the moonlight. 

"when you kissed her? " Rachel stops and meets Quinn eye. "Did you like it." Her tail twitches and Quinn can tell she uncomfortable even when she known the answer. 

"When I kissed her I felt nothing. I kiss you and everything is different. I am different" Quinn extends the envelope but her arm is grabbed as she is pulled inside by a smirking brunet her fingers go loose and the envelopes slips through her fingers as her feet land in Rachel floor as she settles her fingers on smooth toned skin. As Rachel started the long process of rectifying her mates scent and Quinn melted into the sheets. The invitation on the floor lay temporarily forgotten and the bond seemed to heat their bodies up creating a Golding shimmering lighting up the otherwise dark room. Quinn thinks it might be the flame in her heart burning through her but she never seen a more beautiful site than Rachel delicately but through gently licked her, scenting her ,and marking her all over again. Quinn has to admit to feeling taken something that Alpha's very rarely feel but Quinn knows she is owned. She fades into the bliss but her primal urge seems only than to settle down and slowly fade into feeling of the bond reestablishing itself in them. As she feels Rachel jealousy and the sting of a particular hard nip to prove it. Relief and air and peace flow through her and the calling is sedated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i can feel the end for this story coming. So proabably just a few more chapters and it shall be done. also pups or no pups??


	8. All that shit is behind us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again sorry this one took forever....still no beta so all mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right so don't hate me i know i said i update in like a week like a month ago. I am just terrible at the game of life. Here is the new chapter that just dear lord.... i hope all is well with all of you and this fanfic provides a suitable hiding place for life.

The white satin sheets covered them like snow. A foot extended but was caught by the fuzzy soft pull of a tail that held on at will. Quinn felt as if she was being held on to odd as it was due to her being the one holding the kitty. She felt the soft ear give a curious twitch and she dipped her head to give a gentle kiss to the brunet shoulder and she felt the purr vibrate through her body. She felt sedated and hazy the sort of high you get when everything but is blurry and out of focus and yet Rachel is clear and full high definition running through Quinn's blood by smell and sweat.  
"You smell …..splendid." Quinn inhaled deeply feeling grounded to this very moment. Her senses attuned to her kitty's needs and whim's just as it should be. Quinn felt oddly settled even with all the commotion outside of Rachel's room she felt distracted. 

"Well I do have a very precise regimen of daily bathing and washing along with soothing facial massages." Rachel states with a proud smile noise pointed eyes closed its melting Quinn from the inside out, Quinn swears the kitty is radiating but it might be Quinn's growing attachment to her mate. She sinks into the sheets and pulls the kitty underneath as if she senses her next movement they slide inside the white satin sheet where only the soft light of the moon penetrates. 

" You know I am quite useful in bathing purposes." Quinn say's with a smirk as she pull's Rachel into her and they stretch the length of the bed. 

"I might have to test those skills one day." Rachel says tossing her head back with a giggle that penetrates Quinn's heart and she comes to a realization that she could stay here forever with Rachel. She doesn't need the world outside she just needs the brunet and the need to provide for her has never been more urgent. 

" Kitty." Quinn manages to make eye contact for a second and then closes her eyes and let's their forehead touch. "we should talk..." There is a sudden soft knock at the door it startles them both. Quinn pulls Rachel closer and a small growl slips before she knows it. 

"I think it's my parent's." Rachel whispers as she slowly dislodges herself from a confused Quinn. "Maybe we should both get some clothes on." Rachel says as she pulls a loose strand of her behind her ear and goes straight to her closet. Quinn only raises her eyebrows becoming aware she is about to meet her mates parents and yet the idea of anyone entering their nest makes Quinn sick to her stomach. 

"Honey..." There is a soft tender voice at the other end of the door it puts Quinn at peace that Rachel is clearly loved by both her father figures. 

" One second!" Rachel manages while throwing on a soft looking robe that Quinn automatically wants to take back off her. " As open minded as my parents both are, I don't think they would want to meet you fully in the flesh no matter what a specimen of pure perfection you are." Rachel says with a smirk as she tosses Quinn's clothes that had landed thankfully all in the same pile. 

"Right. Right," Quinn says quickly as she seems to wake up from the thoughts in her head. Her body becoming nervous and agitated at the idea they will know what had been going on behind close doors. A sudden crimson blush covers her body as Rachel let's out a sigh. 

"It will be fine Quinn, my parents themselves have experienced the intimacy required at the beginning of once a bond is formed." Rachel says and quips her shoulder and tosses a dangerous smile at Quinn, her body is helpless and reacts instantly. "Put that thing away..." Rachel does a quick point to Quinn proud raging hard on as Quinn look's down in wonderment. 

"You have the worst timing...." Quinn manages to shake her head and break herself out of the Rachel infused trance. Reaching for her clothes she thinks about the very serious conversation that is about to take place. Thankfully it also puts a damper on her joystick and by the time she is finished dressing the button up shirt of the suit she had worn to the party seemed way to formal for the home of Rachel grew up in. As Quinn looked around taking in every picture and nook that layered Rachel and she will forever find peace in this place she thinks. She pushes old familiar thoughts aside when Rachel reaches for her hand and pulls her to the door. 

"You ready." Rachels gives her hand a squeeze and a tight smile. 

"As ready as I will ever be." Quinn returns the smile and takes a calming breath and then she hears the door dislodge and two male mutts stand at the barrier, one is a tall beautiful Labrador mix he has soft eyes that are deep and brown, deeper than Rachel's own and his ears are a shade of chocolate were natural as if serene His face was mostly human except for his ears and his tail matted down and tamed handsomely. His partner a slightly smaller male he wore glasses and his ears his showed a was a obvious pure Syrian husky his ears pointed, soft fur, and shades of grey and white made obvious he was a rare pure breed huskies, who were known for their loyalty and agility, Quinn was impressed to say the least. It was obvious to Quinn that Rachel had been in good hands when his blue eye gentlemen regarded Quinn making her back straighten up in respect for both of them. 

"Welcome to our home." It was taller of the males that extended out and hugged her gently but with strength. " I know this is your nest and I come only to share in the joyous occasion that my daughter has found her mate." Quinn could only return the hug. In a wonderful surprised moment ,she was wrapped in a Berry love hug circle ,she wouldn’t be surprised if that is what they actually called it. Suddenly the smaller of the two males ear twitched and Quinn felt him let go as the rest of the berry's backed away. She hears his steps his head cocked to the side in wonderment his tail bouncing happily in excitement as he picked up the silver envelope. 

"It's beautiful." He said and looked at it with wonderment his blue eyes shining and his ears up and curious. "What is it?' He turned quickly to Quinn. 

"It's invitation for all of you. " Quinn takes Rachel hand and looks him calmly in the eye. "In exactly twenty-four hours I turn eighteen. I would be a honor to present my bond and her family and now my own family by extension at the party. 

"of course, I'll come." Rachel looked at Quinn her big brown eyes shinning looking at Quinn as if she were the sun for a moment but than enveloping her in another great hug which Quinn melted into immediately. "But what about your father?" Quinn felt the worry go through her own body and she smiled against Rachel cheeked hugging her tighter. 

"After midnight he has no power over me." Quinn kissed her cheek her parents quite aware they were witnessing a tender moment between alpha and omega the bond almost visible with the serenity that came over the room with soft gestures of the alpha the warmth in the room palpable. 

"We would be honor to come." The taller of the mutts spoke with his wise eyes falling on Quinn... "I am not quite sure it be a wise decision." He looked sadly between Quinn and Rachel his ears low with sadness that filled the truth of his statement. Quinn felt the sag in Rachel shoulder and instantly felt the sadness enter their bond. 

"Mr. Berry I promise no one will disrespect you or your mate in my home. Most importantly I want you to know no one will disrespect my Omega I would never allow it." Quinn hoped it be enough for the male meeting their eyes and feeling more brave than she had in ages, she let out a soft sigh when he nodded as did his mate.  
"We put our most precious gift in your hands." The smaller of the one said his glasses fogging up and his tail giving a slow wag. As he was taken under the arm of his alpha and cuddled and Quinn felt her own shoulder fill with warmth at the touch of Rachel head against it the feeling of contentment seeping through her and into Quinn and Rachel who hugged her tight into her. She wanted to burst with happiness as she was wrapped in strong arms from both the fathers of her mate. Quinn was so grateful and content to find someone who finally understood that Rachel truly was a gift and she felt it deep in her soul as feeling expanded through all of them feeling with peace and contentment and warmth. Once again Rachel room became Quinn true home and where heart seem to be and she let the bond simmer through all of them. 

Hours later as the Morning settled in and both her mates parents had gone. 

"There's only one thing I want for my Birthday Rachel." She whispered in her ear and she felt the twitch of the furry ear. "I really want you to sing for me." Quinn hazel eyes sparkled as she looked into her mates eyes in fascination. 

"Quinn as wonderful as it that you consider my voice sufficient gift there will be plenty of birthday sex involved as well as a thoughtful gift that will come from my heart. " 

" Now that sounds like my kind party." Quinn said as she lifted herself over her omega to attain dominance. A erotic purr running through Rachel body making Quinn body react with interest. " Oh kitty you are tempting I however have some calls to make sure everything set up for your performance at the party tonight. Quinn quickly trailed off as she pulled out her phone. 

"Wait performance." Rachel setup quickly looking at the blonde who was already giving her a wide smile as she spoke to the other side of the phone about speakers and microphones. Rachel eyes became wide with panic as she realized she had mare hours to rehearse and yet she knew she could make wanted her alpha proud if her gift was her voice she would sing with everything inside her and pour it in words for Quinn.  
She had to start at once looking for the perfect song she turned with a urgency to her computer.  
********  
A light knock at the door, startled her out of her contemplative brooding, 

"You never said anything about threesome?" A sexily clad long pair of legs came into view along with a beautiful platinum tail that glowed as the morning sun came into play across her fur as she trailed up to be met with some beautiful sharp fully furry and yet supple ears that looking temptingly soft. 

"The more the merrier....right." Charlie said as she turned and took one last hit of kitty nip adjusting her tailored suit she stood and made her to the door. 

"It be extra if it's another alpha." She heard the feline call as she opened the door the pure breed at the other end of the threshhold clearly surprise as wide eyes and raised eyebrows met her own. 

"Quinn's not here, You are welcome to join if you like." Charlie stated with a satisfied smile at the incredulous look the blond gave her. 

"I will have to refuse that offer since I do plan on waiting for bond." The blonde smirk indicated she knew she hit mark. 

"Good luck with Quinn than." Charlie said with a bitter chuckle and a shake of her head. As she felt arms wrap around neck as she was draped in a purring kitty. The blond eyebrows farrowed and clear confusion entered the other purebreed eyes. 

"Look I don't know what you're playing at." The purebred clearly getting tired of the games." Can you please tell Quinn I stopped by and I will see you both at the party tonight?" She said with a finality to her voice that clearly stated she was no longer interested in the conversation. "Isabelle get the car." She turned and started making her way to the Limo. The moment the door opened the smell Hit Charlie like a memory wrapping her up in warmth and regret and love and she visibly trembled. Sounds nothing more than indistinguishable noise and her sense of footing not stable as she had to grab onto the door when she saw her within seconds the most beautiful Pure fox breed Charlie had ever laid eyes on her fox tail trailed from porcelain white to a red auburn and her small feet held by customary maid uniform shoes her delicate looking legs yet Charlie could easily spot the strength behind her frame, as her eyes trailed up they met the small form of her body lightly freckled as the sun revealed a through her arms that looked oh so smooth and her hair fell over her shoulders auburn cascading over her shoulders and Charlie wanted to bury herself in it and beg for forgiveness and then she met the sparkling blue eyes that shinning with fresh mist. She was barely holding herself together Charlie knew that this was her mate, knew they had found each other once again. 

"Don't go please..." Charlie whispered as she trembled. 

"Didn't you just tell her to leave?" The blond on her shoulder asked Quizzically 

"Wait," Charlie said immediately dislodging herself from the feline. "Just wait." 

"May we please leave now Ms. Heather." A small frail voice that sounded like angels to Charlie and yet it brought fourth anguish to her heart. Heather seemed to sense the disturbance and hormones spike in the air. 

"Are you ok Isabel." Heather asked looking worriedly at her maid as she looked at the trembling omega.  
"Please." A trembling soft voice called from under a wave of auburn hair the shone in the sun as she stood there shaking like a leaf and breaking Charlie heart.  
"Of course." Heather said as she made her way into the limo. 

"I'm sorry." Charlie manage with a gulp seemingly frozen on the spot. As her very own bond got into a limo to serve at the hands of a purebred.  
"What is going on here." Russel stepped forth into his front porch step sensing the hormones and panic rolling through the air.  
"I don't have time feather..." A strained voice called out from Charlie who was already heading towards her own car. "I have to make things right, I have to see her again." Charlie whispered unsure if was to her father or to herself and at this point it didn't really matter much as she slammed into her Mustang and took off her fingers pale white against the wheel. 

He just stood there watching over her as she left, the idea that Charlie had finally found her claim after so long bringing a smirk to his face. Turning and giving the famous Fabray eyebrow to the blonde who still there wearing very little "What are you still doing here?" with a whip of her hair she easily made her way downstairs to her own car. The older Alpha content stepped into his own home as he closed the door to continue planning for his Youngest to come to maturity and also the bonding process was going well with both heather and Quinn it seemed. Yet as he was about make his way back he heard another knock and with a quick turn to answer the door opening to meet a young alpha mutt well toned and slender his black ears small but sharp with discipline. He was strong stronger than most mutts he met.  
"How can I help you." He asked the young mutt? 

"My name is Noah Puckerman sir. " A glint in his dark eyes struck Russell. " I am one of Quinn's classmates and I like to speak to you about her." He said and there was a undertone of nervousness to his voice knowing that he was standing in front of one of the older strongest purebreds and Russell delighted that the boy respected and feared him and yet when Quinn name was mentioned his attention was caught. 

" Very well, than come in." Russell said as he stepped aside to make room for the boy to come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As fas as pups i am still deciding mostly beacuse rachel tends to be super dream focused and singing very much her dream right now...soo maybe or maybe not....
> 
> we still got a couple of chapters to go. thanks for reading and let me know all your emotions.


	9. What happens when you create perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it wasn't so endearing it would be overbearing." Rachel laughed as she shook her head at the over protective alpha. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took so long thanks for all the patience. Pretty sure the pressure just got to me. Well I hope you enjoy sadly this is not end chapter that is probably the next one. Yet half of this is song fic so just know its a cover by borns so feel free to look it up to inspire the imagination.still no beta enter at your own risk

I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me 

Quinn's eyes shone like a vibrant rain forest, the voice filtering into her and filling her with the same magical feeling that her kitty felt when she sang. It was pride and the undertone of desire that transmitted through the particles of the bond. Quinn couldn't help the purr the emanated it from deep within her chest when deep oak met vibrant hazel. 

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no 

"Rachel..." Quinn the breathless whisper spilled out like a desperate prayer to a high being while in their glorious presence. 

"Shhhhh, it's your birthday..." Rachel voice was soft and seductive as she wrapped her tail around her alpha's waist slowly pulling the taller girl against her.  
you're the one who makes me come runnin'  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around, I'm always laughin'  
I want to make you mine  
I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you 

As Rachel unbuttoned the day old slack and the went loose as she shimmied down onto her knees where she was met with a rosy and skin tight hardness as she looked up to meet her alpha's eyes who could only close her eyes not being able to stand such a erotic vision. 

"We are going to be late to my own party." The words were whispered in-between hard panting's. 

"Punctuality is usually my top priority as you know Quinn. " She tsked at Quinn as she gave a few kitty swipes of her lounge over the throbbing head that was now draining precum.  
Her vision blurred and Rachel was clear as sunlight as she wrapped herself around her alpha's body, Quinn could feel the bare heat. 

"Wait we need protection." Quinn said pulling back a little but her vision blinded white as she felt the heat embrace her member oh so tightly. 

"Happy Birthday." Quinn could hear a small whisper against her ear before she lost her self and rutted hungrily into Rachel. Letting out a primal howl against her skin, this time skin met skin with deeper purpose. Quinn could sense the change in the bond. 

"Are you sure." Quinn strangled to ask knowing that if she had to she would force herself to stop before the knot came. 

"It's both our presents, I want to always have a part of you." Rachel met Quinn's eyes that filled with tears that refused to drop she stilled as the feeling of the knot started stretching her.  
****3 hours later*****  
Quinn could hear them barely just small scandalized whispers here and there, it was as static at the edge of crescendo of one of Rachel berry most beautiful crescendo. Today she knows no birthday before or after could compare not when Rachel had allowed her to create a life or maybe to Quinn giddiness and odds multiple lives that, Quinn would care and guard for her whole life filling with true purpose and being led by the bond unselfishly through this amazing journey. She had refused to leave her bond for even a second, knowing the smell of a bearing omega was always all too sweet and easily recognizable but to Quinn the smell was heavenly it filled her with the sense of warmth that she had not felt since the deem memory of her mother soft warm arms. She knew that her home was now with Rachel and their pups or maybe just maybe Quinn could only hope for a kitty. She looked at her bond and hugged into her affectionately unable to deny any affection. Daring anyone to question her love for her mate with small purrs and sweet nothing Quinn found herself behind the curtains. 

"If it wasn't so endearing it would be overbearing Rachel laughed." As she shook her head at the over protective alpha. " 

"Rachel." Quinn fought the gulp of fear of her clear possessiveness, but then she felt a calm hand caressed her. 

"I knew, it would be ok, that you would love them more than enough, that you would love me enough not to let me give up on my dreams. It's because of your love Quinn that I can trust myself to want this all regardless if society expects it or not. We are going to shine our bond is stronger than all of it Quinn." Rachel Leaned into Quinn to kiss her having stolen not only Quinn words but her heart all over again. Quinn pulled away eyes shining bright hazel eyes met deep oak brown and the bond making them shimmer as they held each other. "Let me go serenade you. Also, I think I saw Jesse as in the Jesse saint James as in official president of NYADA!" 

"He is here for you Rachel." Quinn said and took a step back but not fast enough before the brunet was already launching herself at her alpha. "Whoa careful there," Quinn steady Rachel worried about the growing life inside, she could sense the smallest of sparks in her soul vibrating warm and knew exactly what it was. Their pups. She wasn't sure how many or if maybe they get a lucky kitten or two but she vibrated with excitement at the idea. 

"I'll make you proud alpha." The whisper broke through the bond and her heart broke for her omega. 

"I already am omega. You are my true bond my source of pride and even more so now that you are carrying."Quinn placed a solemn hand gently into Rachel's belly and smiled that could not be interpreted with anything other than honor. "The stage awaits princess." Quinn felt her hand slipped out of her mate's missing the warmth as soon as it was gone. As she saw her walk out into dark stage as the crowd welcomed her unknowingly.  
*******minutes later******  
Darkness came upon stage and Rachel took a steadying breath as she calmed herself and let out the first note as it floated from the darkness but was caught off by silence deafening silence no note came from the dark stage as Rachel twisted and pried but could not escape from strong arms that had taken hold of her. 

"You are not worthy of the Fabray pure blood you will not ruin my perfect creation..." Rachels eyes went wide as she recognized the voice but than it was gone and to many hands were handling her and she was being handed off and taken away the panic broke through the bond like lightening and struck with just as much force. Her eyes widening impossibly fast the fear starting to overtake Quinn's breathing shorten she looked around but knew Rachel was no longer in the building she felt her body start locking up, she looked up she knew that her pups were now in danger, she could feel Rachel fear for them, something snapped as her breath came to a stop. Every cell burst from within creating what seemed like nothing but black holes as she sucked in a breath of harsh air, she knew there was something wrong with her but couldn't pull out of the terrified fear in the end of her bond it made her heart beat faster than she ever thought and as she looked at the man who had made it all happen her eyes grew golden with anger no longer any white in them as she felt her soul cry out in despair and the pain causing her to drop to her knee's as a devastating howl left her that timbered through the mansion riveting that chandeliers. 

"It's too late to beg me to not sign this, don't you think you made this humiliating enough." His eyes shone with satisfaction as he manages to pick up the pen not a ounce of hesitation his gaze never leaving Quinn and the gasp that fell from him moments later and dropped his pen in shock. "What is happening to you." As the chandelier fell golden sparks bursting through the darkness that overwhelmed the room, as screams were heard and people began flocking to the entrances, The fear in his eyes reflected to Quinn's own as her palms grew construed and beyond their limit and very clear shape of a paw with razor sharp claws clicked into the ground as a horrid roar was heard through the party as Quinn body became soaked with sweat and her vision become focused solely upon her father her body becoming covered in long soft snow life fur took on a champagne color her coat too shone against her long razor sharp canniness her snout large and glistening . Her body resembled a wolf but was much larger. 

"Where is she." The horse voice that came from Quinn made the ground tremble with vibrations. 

"What has happened to you?" His voice trembled as he looked into the dark golden eyes of his once pure daughter that were now filled with a strange look that he had never seen in Quinn before it terrified him. 

"Where is she?" Quinn body moved so fast that even all the alphas in the room were not quick enough and they heard the first the sign of the heavy body falling on the floor and when they turned to look they saw the beast that Quinn had become her large nails ripping into her father shirt just enough to tear the shirt and small dollops of blood grew to the surface covering the pristine fabric as her eyes scanned him a line of saliva falling onto his face that was clearly marked with terror and disgust as he looked at his once pure daughter now truly a beast in every sense of the word. 

*******  
Isabelle felt the ground shake she was filled with fear but her mistress was nowhere to be seen and if she left she knew it be enough to not only lose her job but completely lose any hope for a new one. As she looked around panicked for her mistress she wondered she Charlie was ok but as soon as the thought struck her hand was snatched. 

"This is no longer my type of party." Charlie rough voice was heard and the bond that sparked from the touched very easily felt as Isabell was filled with a sense of safety thanks to the Alpha. 

" I have to find my mistress." She yelled at Charlie who only r raised shocked eyebrows but then smiled and nodded and something that Isabelle was having trouble placing but then it flowed through the bond and she knew it was admiration. 

"I saw her head outside with Jesse saint James in tow." Charlie tucked the fox hybrid close to her body as if to protect her from any incoming danger as she leads her out the nearest exist. "Good thing we got insurance." She said dismisingly as strange smirked was directed at her from the smaller fox. "She is going to tear him to shreds to find her." Charlie looked one last time at her sister a glowing form in the darkness her wolf form strangely beautiful in it's on way with the pure white that champagne pink along the underfur that coated her all the way to her thick mane where it went dark but Charlie could see the sparkle of her fangs and the incredible strength that jaw contained. Charlie knew she would not rest till she found Rachel and god help whoever had taken her. As she felt the pull from her mate she followed out of the now empty dark building except for the beast that a pure blood line and a impossible bond had created and the monster that had created her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to comment i love reading them and hearing what you guys thought about the chapter.


	10. I bet you did't know someone could love you this much [Final Chapters]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> �This last chapter took forever i am wiped. My old laptop charger got ruin and I suck at doing things on the pc I am working on getting bettr at that. Anyways this was months all kinda pieced togather as i felt the most comfterble with it. I don't think�I have the focus in me to so sorry if it is a bit choppy also theres proababy a uncountable amount of errors but it is done. I have done the best I could and I really hope you all enjoy it sorry if it is a little long winded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of I just want to make a huge apology as a trans person myself I was ignorant of how the g!p fanfic has affected transwomen and that was never my intention to make something that was hurtful in anyway to anyone. I just really appriciate all bodies but as a trans male i did not educate myself well enough. So i do want to apoligize to any trans person offended by the story and most likely won't write another g!p story. I will stick to my lane but just incase any trans people are reading this I think all bodies are valid and no body part should be more important than who you are inside. /

LAST CHAPTER 

The ground was cold and her senses were slow and groggy, but she could feel how furious Quinn was through the bond. It kept her warm knowing that her bond was coming for her, they had blindfolded her and placed her against the ground she trembled in fear. She turned her head as she heard a heavy boot land against the foot her ears alert and her tail fluffed out as she curled into herself. 

 

"Did you really think, you get to be equal to me?" The voice that came from the darkness was one she knew well. "Puckerman." She whispered into the void. 

"Yes little omega." She felt his presence so close and yet the blindfold kept her from seeing. "I may only be a mutt but your kind will never be equal to me. I will die before felines have equal rights." He spat at her and as her humiliation and shock ran through her she shook and felt the anger eating Quinn from inside the constant beating of Quinn’s rapid heavy heartbeat drummed against the base of her head as she let out a high pitched wine. It was as if Quinn's anger and fear was so overwhelming it flooded all of Rachel senses in that one moment, her own body reacted through her body reacting with a anguish screaming and moan in overwhelming emotions of her alpha drowning her. 

 

"Yea she making quite a ruckus over you, even went as far as to make herself into a new morph." He circled her again as if looking to make her dizzy knowing her sensitive hearing was acting like a sonar. 

 

"She will find us puck and for your sake I suggest you let me go." Rachel said sounding strangely rational but there was no hiding the fear in her voice. "She will kill you." 

 

"Not if I kill her first. It's time I show everyone those puppy pure gene's bleed too. Do you bleed Rachel." He smiled evilly as his heavy overbearing body straddled her and the realization that he would hurt pups ran like a shiver through her body. "Let's see how deep this bond goes." As she felt the edge of the knife against her inner arm and than it pierced as she let out a high pitched screaming filled the room. The first drop's of blood falling to the ground. 

*************************** 

Her fur puffed out and she let out a frustrated growl and manage to dangle her father by his shirt as she quickly tossed him hard against the wall. 

"Where is she??" The thundering voice filled the room as he chuckled making more blood splatter from his lips. 

 

"You're kitty cat, is in safe hands" His voice was deep but held knowledge to it. 

"This is the last time I am asking." Quinn looked him dead in the eye and the memories of them together in her youth flooded into him he could see exactly what she was doing. He could feel the pride he felt when he first he held her. He knew she would kill him but he knew in his heart he had succeeded he had created the most beautiful and perfect alpha one that was relentless and beautiful and filled with talent and all the correct attributes to achieve all of her dream's a ruthless heart lay under it, all he knew well because he had created her that way. "She is in the school basement puck has her." He let out in a small whisper as his first tears hit the ground and he closed his eyes when he felt the preparation of her breath against his neck and he shiver as the fangs adjusted themselves along his arteries and just when he thought that the snap would come he felt her slowly back up. 

"You ever come near Rachel a or my pups again, I will kill you." She said turning around fast and start to make her way out the door . 

"Why?" He let his head drop as he asked the question. 

"Rachel wouldn't want it." She said before she burst through the door and than started the run. 

**** 

She couldn’t feel the road under her feet she could really hardly see it all it was like her whole world went smaller and now all she could do is focus on Rachel and everything else was background noise just at the edge. She could almost smell her in the air as she pushed her muscles harder at the anticipation being able to protect Rachel. She knew she was hurt and that pain had caused a overwhelming panic in Quinn feeling the already restless form with anxiety. Her mind knowing that only Rachel safe near her would be enough to sedate her. When she hit the school there was no moment of hesitation as she ran through out the school slamming against doors and practically falling through them but the bond change and panic pure panic spread through it and paid and the beast ran even faster and burst to the lock door that she knew Rachel lay behind her senses all became overwhelmed with the smell of Rachel’s blood in the air invading her and crawling underneath her skin the whine that came out of her wolf was one of physical pain. As fur seemed to stand on edge and the moment her kitties terrified eyes met her own and than there he was on top of her holding her down using a knife to rip slowly down her body. The blood in the air all made sense when she saw the small cut's over her kitties body. She felt numb even Rachel's own emotions seemed to stand outside her and as if the wolf was all she had ever been the growl that came out of her vibrating her whole body as she looked at the scene and knew he wanted him to die painfully. Her paws shook as she took of the ground underneath her cracking as the dust left behind was left in the air. Than As he looked back with a smirk she saw red and snapped her large angry jaws at him. Than before she could stop herself she hit's bars that appeared liked a blur and as she fell to the ground she heard he cage lock into the ceiling. 

 

"You really think I would take you're omega and not be prepared." Puck chuckled and stood he had some of Rachel's blood on his pant's Quinn was in rage as she ran into towards the metal cage but when she hit it this time her fur fried and burned as the electric bolt ran through her as her body connected to the silver as she fell back to the ground trembling. She could hear Rachel's anguished cry faintly but her bond was overcome with it. 

"10,000 bolt's, if I do say so myself I make a pretty bad ass villain." Puck smiled and let go of the button he had been holding. "It came with a remote control, you can thank your daddies money for this. His smile was smug and the growl that came out of Quinn as she steadily made her way on to her feet. 

"I will come out of here with you're fur as a robe." He said as he sank down in a squat to look at her more closely. "Bet you're daddy was surprised at this." He smile his ears standing happily as he keened at her. "The pure breed he made all but basically reverted back unto our ancestor. Beautiful irony if you think about it." He stood and stepped towards Rachel and the cage trembled again as Quinn once again knocked into it the bolt of electricity making Rachel cry in worry. With every step he made towards Rachel Quinn desperately ran into the metal that caused the electricity to run through her body and fall once again in shock to the ground only to slowly make her way into the cage and Rachel sob to stop a distant whisper in the need to protect her mate at all cost. 

"Look what a pretty kitty I have here." He looked down at Rachel who looked up in anger but there was fear and hopelessness in her stare as well. 

"Let her go, Ill do anything." She begged but he laughed and kneeled down the edge of his knife caressed her neck. "Anything?" He said as he let go of knife for it fall to the floor with a thud reaching to place his heavy sweaty palm on her neck. As once again the electricity and the whine from Quinn could be heard and Rachel eyes closed in fear but she nodded. 

"Alright let's get going than?" He said as he reached for the buttons on his shirt as Rachel’s eyes grew in fear. 

"Whoa cowboy? I don't believe she truly has consented." A thick flavorful voice filled the air surprising everything in the room as she stepped out of the darkness and behind puck that he barely managed to reach for the knife. Suddenly he felt a round heavy weight against his neck. "Why do people always forget I am the sister they have to worry about." Charlie said seemingly annoyed with a eye roll. "Thou that one, that one over there she pretty wild." She said with a chuckle, "get it get it because she is a majestic wolf now?" She chuckled to herself as she shook her head. 

 

"Why would you help her, you get her share of the money." Puck said as if genuinely confused. 

"She is my sister idiot, now stand up." She held the gun to his neck firmer as he slowly stood up. "Let go of the knife." The clutter that was heard in the darkness and the low growl that came from Quinn was a clear demand. 

"Alright you heard her." As she tapped him with the edge. 

"No just kill me." His voice was dripping with fear and Quinn leaked saliva her snout sniffing the air in anticipation. 

"If only you were that lucky." She grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him against the bars. “alright let’s check out this control remote you are so fond off.” She said reaching for control remote he had stuck in his pocket. Quinn snapping her jaw angrily at him. 

"Look's like she is pretty upset." Charlie said as she pressed the unlock button on the cage, she stepped away as she once again locked it. Noah seemed frozen in fear as he saw in front of him a full fledge alpha hackles out and shinning jaw that was wide open. 

"Rachel we should leave." Charlie stated dropping the control remote as Rachel stood slowly and looked at alpha she was vicious and the bond seemed to hit a brick wall as nothing but anger filled Quinn and Rachel knew she needed to give her revenge as she placed her hand over her still small belly and nodded walking out of the basement and coming out to the school where Rachel was taken into Isabelle’s arms as she heard the screams of misery and pain begging for mercy but when she looked down at the small cut across her belly that if Quinn wouldn't have arrived would have been much worse. She knew she let it happen she let Quinn have their revenge for daring to try to hurt their precious pups as she looked up and like the rest of them stared the rest of them stared silently into stairs and then out of the darkness came silence. Rachel knew that it was her turn now as she stepped inside the doorway and into the first step. 

"I'll come with." Charlie voice came in a worried tone as she looked from her omega to Rachel. 

"No, She is scared and upset she needs me." Rachel said starting to run down the stairs. "Thank you." She said but she doubts they could see her anymore as she ran down the darkness and when she saw the light of the basement and the bolts of blue bouncing of the walls as the whole room was filled with light from the constant current running through the bars. Quinn snout was dripping blood and puck was all over the room bits of flegde and fur smothered in blood, and she almost puked at the smell. Yet when she looked at Quinn who was heavily breathing her champagne coat covered by blood and the white that you could see through the blood shone resilient though Rachel's own eyes had become moist and she saw the beauty of her alpha and when they looked eyes the electric spark was magnetic and tangible the golden current mixing with the blue running up the bars effectively lighting up the room with blue and gold tones. She stepped slowly towards the still as stone beast that seemed to follow her every step as if only alert to her and she knew that Quinn’s world at this moment revolved solely around her and their pups as she heard a shocked whimper as she pressed the unlock button and all the current shut off as well as opening a space for her to go inside the cage. The growl that came from the large wolf as it backed away stopping just inches from the bars as if almost afraid of the kitty. Rachel tail stayed low to the ground as she slowly reached to gently touch the fur that was smeared with sweat and blood. As she made eye contact with the wolf it was as if the bond reformed and once again they were one. 

The moment seemed so clear as the beast slowly lowered itself to the ground as it got encompassed by Rachel’s arms and gently burrowed against the kitty's neck in delight. As both seemed to let out a sigh as they gently hugged and comforted each other. Quinn large tongue coming to lap small cuts that would heal quickly due to the alphas saliva and for a moment Quinn froze and Rachel instantly knew what she was doing she was checking on the heartbeat of the pups. After a beat the wolf golden eyes met the kitties. 

“they are all Ok, you got here before anything bad could happened to them. “she hugged the wolf once more and whispered “thank you." Rachel hugged the beast and felt warmth against her and the light glow that came from Quinn as her body seemed to back to its human nature. A Quinn naked let out breath heavily and was golden and shiny from her sweat as she dropped to the ground folding from relief. She pressed her head gently against her belly hearing all 4 heart beats beating and she sigh. 

"I love you Rachel." She whispered against her belly as Quinn's eyes grew wet and she held on for dear life. Rachel slowly petting her hair and holding her as close as possible. 

The moment passed and it seemed eternal and all too short at the same time and then breaking steps came thundering down. 

"put this on, we get it you work out??" Charlie said tossing Quinn the same button up shirt she had worn to Rachel's and a pair of briefs, as she quickly slipped back on trying to gain a sense of her new reality. 

"Quinn..." Charlie said as she stopped on the last step and held Isabelle's hand a little tighter. 

"How?" Quinn asked already knowing the news. 

"He blew his own brains out." Charlie said in a small whisper. Quinn took Rachel own hand she stood and with sad eyes nodded. 

"He left you with almost everything Quinn." Charlie said as they both locked eyes at that Quinn own power and responsibility change in that one moment and Charlie knew exactly why. 

"Let's go home." She said as she held Rachel's hand tighter. 

"Where's that?" Isabelle said her ears twitched in curiosity. 

"Our home." Quinn said as smiled down at Rachel and at her sister omega. As they slowly made their way out of the confines of the school they were met with first rays of the sun. "Wait. You two go on we will meet there at some point. Charlie only nodded only pull Isabelle's gently and start walking in the opposite direction. Quietly they walked for at least ten minutes Rachel feeling solid in her bond and trusting Quinn was taking them where they needed to be. When the roads became familiar and she stepped her first step into her own yard her eyes grew moist. Quinn had known that Rachel needed even before she did herself. As she turned quickly on the grass and hugged her alpha tighter than she could ever remember hugging her. 

"How did you know." Rachel asked in between gasping and kissing her. 

"This is where you created your dreams, where you were loved by your parent's in the mist of the worst, where we created our children." Quinn looked at the window and was hit by pure nostalgia. 

"I love you Quinn Fabray." Rachel said her ears standing up with happiness and her tail holding on to Quinn tightly. 

"I love you Rachel Berry." As Quinn took her hand and gently stepped around the kitty's tale. 

"Let's go home." Rachel was the one to lead the way but was stopped as Quinn Held her hand and stood firmly looking at the home and then at Rachel heaving a large sigh a heavy one she gave Rachel a small smile, as if to say, I have grown and I am better now. 

"Rachel wait, When I was younger my mom would tell me all the time what a good alpha I would be. I always thought it was because I was a pure blood and also according to my dad the feature of our civilization the genepool at it's finest." She rolled her eyes and yet looked sad at the mention of her dad. His end tragic and violent. 

"So one day when I was a coming to out of my pup stage she told me once again what a good alpha I would be. Only this time I asked her why? You know what she said" Quinn stopped looking at Rachel who slowly shook her head and tilted ears in curiosity. "She told me it was because I care deeply about those I love." Quinn paused as if remembering the moment and taking Rachel with her as the feeling of sadness and purpose flowed through the bond. "That was when I knew that my omega and my bond would not be a power struggle, or a opportunity for something to belong to me and only me. It would not be a pet and It would be viewed as equal to me when I first found out you were my omega I grew sad and remorseful because I knew simply by being a omega you were lower in society but then by also being a feline you were pretty much rejected and stigmatized you. It made me realized because I knew that I could never make society see you as my equal that they would always put this label of me being the protector and you being the house wife. You have you're dreams that were made harder to accomplish for just being born you. I want to help you in achieving those dreams, I want to help you raise our pups but most of all I want to help other omegas and felines. I want to run for office Rachell. " 

"You want to run for office?" Rachel eyes grew wide knowing this was bigger knowing this would change everything, she just started feeling safe again, the danger underlining something like this. Yet she saw Quinn's heart in all of this and knew it was because Quinn cared for her so deeply that she never wanted any other omega to experience that same prejudice or worse her own pups. 

"I won't do it if you don't want me too. This is a big thing and I want us to take the decision together." Quinn said sensing the fear and caring coming from her omega. 

"Quinn, I love you for the brave and kind heart you have and I will be by you through this race. I will always be your biggest supporter Quinn. Also, I would look great on the first photoshoot of our move in day to the president's mansion. 

"First we have to win sweetheart." Quinn says with a small smile taking the omegas hand. "Also graduate." 

"Don't you worry your little wolf heart Ms. President. I run a great race, I almost debated myself onto the debate team but turns out they disbanded due to rumors that the president enjoyed feline's in heat tapes. That might or might not have leaked due to unknown sources and believe me Quinn it is better to start the investigation process as early as possible." Rachel said with a light tone but Quinn knew Rachel would be checking out any potential competition. 

"We can start a new debate club this semester it might be our last one but I promise Rachel it will be the best semester of your life." Quinn said with a wink and eyes going fully golden. " Let's go home Rachel, so I can start showing you just how good it's going to be." Quinn pulled the omega lightly as alert and now very happy omega following Quinn. This was her purpose Quinn thought and she knew deep in her heart that her mother would be proud. A small drop of water fell unto their joined hand as she looked at the sky, she once again sensed change in the air and this time she knew with her bond to guide her she would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't be to long, at most 10 chapter but the rating will go up eventually just so you guys are aware.


End file.
